We're Stronger Than You Think!
by Sparky Strike Girl
Summary: After hearing hurtful words from the people they loved, the kunoichi of the hidden leaf village left to train for two years whilst carrying the child of their loved ones. But when they return will the guys be able to take the badass kunoichi? And their children? "Ino, the point of writing a blurb is to make people wanna read it." "...shit really?" NaruHina SasuSaku ShikaIno NejiTen


**Me: AND NOW! I shall be badass and do the most original-  
Ino: Note her sarcasm  
Me: -story ever! Where the girls run away because of the hurtful words of their teammates and train to get stronger!  
Sakura: O.o  
Me: There are all kinds of varieties of this, but I think mine will be slightly different. See, in the others, they come back, beat the boys and then some dark force comes along to eliminate them or something. But MINE, is very different.  
Hinata: A-Ano, can y-you-?  
Me: WHY ARE THERE SO MANY OF THESE STORIES!  
Tenten: Hey… are you listening-  
Me: THAT'S IT! I WANNA MEET THE PERSON WHO FIRST MADE THIS THING! I DO I REALLY DO!  
Ino: ….Is she done?  
Sakura: Yeah.  
Tenten: Well readers, since Sparky is currently sitting on the floor and refusing to move until she meets the original creator of these types of stories, we will do the disclaimer.  
Hinata: S-Spark-chan d-doesn't own N-Naruto (blushes) only h-her variety of the p-plotline.**

* * *

Today was as normal day as ever for the Konoha 12, training, eating, sparring, eating, quarrels, eating, mission completions, eating and most importantly… taking unreasonable breaks!... and eating…

It was also normal for the boys to sit together and chat when they took a break while the girls went off to get food. However, it wasn't normal for the four kunoichi to come back and find themselves the core of the conversation that the shinobi were issuing.

So with the agility and nimble silence only a female ninja could have, the four girls crept and jumped into leafy trees and bushy bushes to hide their chakra and aura, listening in on the boys conversation.

"How's training going with all of you so far?" Choji asked, munching away at his ever-existent chip packet. Well, the chips inside the packet, not the actual packet. "Lately, it's been going much too slowly," Shino murmured. "You too? OUR YOUTHFUL TEAM SEEMS TO HAVE BEGUN A TOUGH TREK UP THE MOUNTAIN OF YOUTH AS WELL!" the ever Youthful Rock Lee shouted for the village to hear earning a whack over the head. "As much as I hate to say it, Lee's right." Neji sighed, removing his hand from Lee's now preferably red head.

"We've been dragged behind as well, it is rather irritating," "Same here," Sasuke and Shikamaru agreed wholeheartedly.

"The girls need to step up." Neji muttered making the hidden kunoichi stare down in shock. "Everyone's thoughts?" Shikamaru asked, yawning.

Naruto shrugged, "Not really that close to Tenten or Ino so I don't know about them. Ino though seems a bit of an annoying fangirl to me. But Tenten's definitely one I don't want to trifle with… Sakura on the other hand is just plain weak and almost as annoying as Ino, almost. And Hinata," Naruto thought for a second, "I think she's too shy and submissive to be a kunoichi, it's a bit irritating whenever she stutters."

"For once I agree with you dobe,"

"TEME!"

"I have the exact same view on Sakura and Ino and, sadly, Hinata. They all don't have what it takes. At the beginning, I was quite impressed with Tenten, a GIRL'S, abilities, but she disappointed me later on. She can do nothing but twirl weapons around, any other talents? I think not." Neji sighed.

"RIGHT YOU ARE MY YOUTHFUL, ETERNAL RIVAL!"

"Sakura and Hinata seem about right to me," Shikamaru began, "But Ino is much worse in my opinion. All she cares about is making herself pretty and chasing after Sasuke. And that mind transfer jutsu? It's pathetic really, that's about all she can do, and sometimes she doesn't even wait for me to do my shadow possession jutsu to help her, she just, does it, which leaves me and Choji to take care of her body while she's SLOWLY finding her way back."

Choji nodded, still munching on his chips.

Kiba and Shino shrugged and nodded, not feeling accomplice to say anything, knowing everything their teammates said was true.

Akamaru whimpered sadly at his friends words and looked up to see four pairs of heartbroken and tear-stricken eyes.

Sakura and Tenten jumped down from their tree and took off running, a leaf covered Hinata and Ino following looking just as angry and betrayed.

At Tenten's Rental House

"How dare they!" Sakura yelled, throwing her fist into the wall and effectively splitting it. "WE'VE BEEN TRAINING SO HARD TO GET STRONGER! AND YET THEY MOCK US! WE'RE NOT ANNOYING! WE'RE GIRLS!"

"YEAH EXCUSE US IF WE'RE DIFFERENT FROM YOU ONE-TRACK SIMPLE-MINDED BOYS!" Ino raged, swinging onto the bed, a scowl on her face.

"ALL I DO IS THROW WEAPONS? REALLY!? HOW MANY TIMES HAS THAT GOTTEN US OUT OF A BAD SITUATION!?" Tenten shouted, her tears threatening to flow.

The three kunoichi heard a sob and immediately turned to see Hinata crawled and curled up in a corner, her knees to her face and sobbing ad shivering like she was having a seizure. Their anger multiplied at seeing their friend like that but calmed themselves and rushed over to comfort her, "I-I've (hic) w-worked so h-hard (hic) to get w-where I (hic) a-am. I've b-been looked (hic) down upon b-by m-my sister, my f-father and m-many other special people. But for N-NARUTO to s-say that… I CAN'T DO THIS!" Hinata's tears began soaking her clothes.

"Oh Hinata," the girls cuddled up to her and then, Sakura had a thought. She stood.

"Though we know we're not weak, and we know we're pissed at the boys for thinking as such. But some of the things they said… Is actually true… We should leave… Come back when we're stronger." the Cherry Blossom sighed. There was a silence for a couple of seconds before Ino stood up, grinning. "I'M IN FOREHEAD! THE TIME HAS COME TO MAKE A MOTHERF**ER SUFFER!"

"Nice idea Sakura!" Tenten laughed, grinning. Hinata nodded meekly. "That will work! It'll be so much fun!"

Silence again….. But instead of it being comfortable… It was awkward…. "Guys…. Before we go…. I need to tell you something," Hinata said weakly, her voice cracking. "Me too," Sakura and Ino said. Tenten nodded. "At the same time?" she asked. They all nodded.

"1…2…3,"

"I HAD A ONE NIGHT STAND WITH NARUTO/SASUKE/SHIKAMARU/NEJI!"

They all stared at each other. "Okay…. Who first?" Tenten asked. They all pointed at her and she sighed, "Fine…"

"Well, me and Neji were sparring in the middle of a very thick and bushy forest, heck, if anyone looked in they'd just see shrubbery, but it was good training for us…" she paused for a second, then went on. "I don't know how it happened, but one of my weapons managed to rip his sleeve a little which distracted him for a moment… And… I accidentally hit a pressure point near his abdomen which, let's say, makes lust charge through your body like wildfire,"

"So technically, you made him horny…" Ino muttered earning a smack on the back of the head from Sakura, Hinata to blush profusely and Tenten to roll her eyes with a hint of a blush.

"Yeah…One thing led to another and… well…. I'm just glad we were in such thick forestry…" Tenten's blush increased as she remembered.

* * *

"**Tenten…"**

"**N-Neji! What are you-?"**

"**Agh…. Please don't talk Tenten… It's painful enough holding back but…"**

"**Holding back? What do you- AHH!"**

* * *

"Sounds steamy," Ino chuckled and Tenten threw a kunai at her head. "WOAH, WOAH WATCH IT! OKAY I'M SORRY!"

Tenten glared at her one last time before turning to Sakura. "And you?"

Sakura blushed, the colour matching her hair. "Well…. Last week, Naruto, Sasuke and I were on a mission, we completed it easily and stayed at an inn to regain our strength before we went home." She sighed. "Naruto went to sleep immediately, that idiot has no troubles whatsoever, but Sasuke seemed to be stressed about something… and stressed people tend to drink… so that's exactly what he did… Managing to bring me to a state of being drunk while he was at it… And like Tenten, one thing led to another and…"

* * *

"**Oh Sakura?"**

"**Hai, Sasuke-kun? What is- EEK!"**

* * *

Ino chuckled, "Steamy, steamy." She giggled. Sakura glared at her, "Since you find such great amusement in our stories, why don't you go next?" Ino stopped giggling and coughed, flustered. "Er, okay…" Tenten, Sakura and Hinata giggled at her change of attitude.

"When Shikamaru, Choji and I were on a mission. We went up against this guy who, like me, could control the mind; however, he stayed intact with his own body as he did so. And he can just fill the brain with incoherent ideas that can control the victim; he doesn't actually go into the mind… When Shikamaru used his shadow possession jutsu, I think our enemy's jutsu got a little confused and filled Shikamaru's brain with…. Downright lust… Shikamaru and I were thrown about fifty feet away leaving Choji to the rest." Ino scoffed, "While Shikamaru dealt with his little, more like big, problem through me."

* * *

"**C'mon Shika! We have to get back to the battle!"**

"**I-Ino…"**

"**Shika? What's wrong- GAH!"**

* * *

"Steamy…" Hinata said quietly making Sakura and Tenten metaphorically kill themselves laughing while Ino blushed, "HINATA! Hmph, it's your turn!"

Hinata's blush easily outdid the other three girls'. She did a brilliant impression of a tomato. "N-Naruto-kun and I w-were…" she stopped, took a deep breath and cleared her throat. "Naruto and I were just spending a friendly time together; I came over to make him dinner because I didn't want him eating just ramen constantly. He and I weren't exactly best friends but we did know each other just as friends. We weren't exactly close either. So when I came over that weekend to make him dinner, just for a surprise visit, it was the full moon and Naruto seemed incredibly different in a way… Then, just as I was about to go home, midnight I think it was, Naruto's eyes turned red and he just… came to me…" Hinata's blush intensified. "But I can't say I was against it…"

* * *

"**Hinata… do you, argh, trust me?"**

"**A-Always, Naruto-kuUUN!"**

* * *

There was silence; no one said anything, though all of them were quite shocked that Naruto would do something like that. They all thought he was a dense idiot.

"I know," Hinata said, no stuttering, something else they were shocked about, 'Steamy, hey?"

They all cracked up into fits of laughter. "Okay, okay," they giggled. Sakura then stood up, suddenly serious. 'Alright, none of that." She said seriously. "No packing girls, we're relying on our sheer determination here. Got it?"

Ino, Hinata and Tenten got up and nodded. "Comprende." They all said. Sakura grinned, no matter how serious the situation, and no matter how homesick and sad she knew she was going to be, she was excited, and that conquered all other emotions.

Ino pointed to a random direction. "TO TSUNADE-SAMA!" she yelled dramatically. "The hokage office is in the other direction Ino." Tenten said calmly, walking in the opposite direction with Hinata by her side, giggling.

"Nyeh!"

* * *

"You wish to leave?" Tsunade questioned, her mouth agape. Sakura nodded, "Gomenasai Shishou…" she sighed, "But this is something we must do," Ino continued, a serious expression replacing her carefree atmosphere.

"That much I can understand but…" Tsunade shook her head, "Why?"

Hinata looked up, "We're sick of being underestimated and being called and thought of as weak. We detest that a few words our fellow teammates have spoken have been true. We want to leave, train, be stronger than we ever were before." She said confidently, no stuttering, no hesitation, no doubt, nothing.

Tsunade suddenly lost her sad expression and grinned. "I'm proud of you Kunoichi. Now tell me, when will you be back?"

They all looked at each other, "Two years," they answered in perfect unison. "And we will probably come back in eight to nine months' time," Tenten said, a thoughtful look on her face. Sakura, Ino and Hinata looked at Tenten confused, along with the Godaime. "Why is that Tenten?" Tsunade asked frowning.

Tenten shrugged, "For all we know, we could be pregnant, but we don't know so don't have any expectations." She said casually making Sakura and Ino anime fall while Hinata just facepalmed.

Tsunade chuckled at the Weapon Mistress' casual tone of such an important matter. "Well…" she smiled, "I bid the powerful kunoichi of the village hidden in the leaves. Farewell."

Sakura, Ino, Hinata and Tenten nodded before they just disappeared, they're signature coloured smoke rising from where they once stood. As the smoke cleared, Tsunade noticed a tape recorder on her desk and a note next to it. She opened the note.

_When the boys find out and come running or you call them over to deliver the news of our departure, show them this tape, it'll be sure to make them remember a few key facts that make us wanna pound their faces in one last time. And if they think words can't hurt them, don't worry, we threw a dictionary at the screen at some point in the video._

_Goodbye for now, My Lady._

_Yours Sincerely: The Cherry Blossom, the Weapons Mistress, the Hyuuga Heiress, and the Mind Bender._

Tsunade chuckled, folding the note again. "You girls will be greatly missed."

* * *

The next morning, eight shinobi jumped and fled throughout the village towards the Hokage tower, bursting in the minute they were in legs length of the door.

"BAA-SAN! WHAT THE HELL! WE WAIT AT OUR TRAINING GROUNDS FOR HALF-AN-HOUR ONLY FOR OUR SENSEI'S TO SHOW UP LATE AND TELL US WE'RE NEEDED AT THE HOKAGE TOWER STAT- OW!" Naruto held the growing bump on his head and whined, "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR TEME!"

"Let her speak." Sasuke deadpanned making Naruto poke his tongue out at him..

Suddenly, they heard dramatic tears and sobs. They all turned around to see a very disturbing sight of Lee and Gai hugging and crying they're eyes out with a faltering sunset behind them, "YOUTHFUL TENTEN!" Gai cried, "OUR YOUTHFUL FLOWER IS GONE!" Lee cried along with his sensei. "NO!" "WHATEVER SHALL WE DO, GAI-SENSEI!?"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

SMASH

"Go on, Tsunade-sama," Neji said calmly, a quivering Lee and Gai at his feet, sporting similar red bumps.

Tsunade sighed, rubbing her temple. She could already feel a headache coming on. "Haruno Sakura, Yamanaka Ino, Hyuuga Hinata and Tenten have left the village."

Silence…. Cricket…. Chirp….

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!"

"Why, but, how, huuuuuh?" Naruto was confused….. For all those who were too dense to realize.

Tsunade sighed and gestured to a large screen at the side of the room. Since when did Tsunade have a TV you ask? Since now, 'cause I'm that badass. She threw a tape at it and made a hand sign. The tape was absorbed and static lit up the screen before it cleared, showing Sakura fiddling with the camera. "Sakura…" Sasuke murmured, still in shock from the Kunoichi's leave. "Sakura-chan!" Naruto gasped.

"_You done, Forehead girl?"_ Ino asked from the couch that was a couple of metres away from the camera. _"Yep…. Ino-pig…"_ Sakura muttered under her breath before jumping back and landing on the couch. Tenten jumped in and Hinata skidded in and sat on the floor, a smile on her face.

They all looked at each other and then Hinata looked up_, "H-Hello boys… Tsunade-sama."_ She greeted. Tenten grinned, _"Sup, horny bastards!"_ she greeted cheerfully making them all stare at her. _"What?"_

Sakura shook her head_. "Okay, for those who are too dumb to figure it out, we've left."_

"_Well, we will have by the time you watch this video…"_ Ino muttered. Sakura rolled her eyes and continued. _"We've left to train and get stronger because it seems we're underestimated by our peers and teammates… Not to mention looked down upon."_ She hissed making the boys flinch at her tone.

Ino continued, _"We'll be gone for quite a while and will be travelling to quite a few places; we're not going to stay in one place very long,"_

Tenten resumed from there, _"Don't even try looking for us, and don't worry, we're going to be fine. We have permission from Tsunade to be classified as non-missing nin. So there's no point in searching, m'kay?"_

Gai and Lee started crying hysterically, "OUR FLOWER OF YOUTH IS OKAY!" they screamed. On the screen, Tenten's twitched, _"Now if someone could get my teammates to shut up, Hinata can continue." _Gai and Lee shut their mouths while all the girls stared at Tenten, _"How'd you know they'd been crying?"_Tenten shrugged, _"Woman's intuition."_

Hinata took a deep breath. _"W-When we g-get back we'll be stronger, w-wiser, t-tougher."_ She stopped for a second then smirked, _"And kickass bloody gorgeous!" _Tenten nodded, smirking, _"So get your big, lazy, arrogant asses up and be ready!"_

All of the shinobi in the room stared and stared, Neji twitched, "Hinata just cussed... and didn't stutter." He then scoffed at what Tenten said, "Words can't hurt us, Panda girl," Sasuke muttered. Suddenly, Tenten went off screen and threw a dictionary at it from afar. The shinobi flinched but the girls seemed unfazed.

Ino screamed, "HINATA JUST CUSSED! IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD!" she began running in circles around the room screaming and Tenten hissed. "You have three seconds to run Ino… 1…2…" but she never did get to three because she'd already started chasing Ino, "WHAT HAPPENED TO THREE!?" Ino screamed from off screen and Hinata sweatdropped while Sakura facepalmed. "Well… Bye… We have to save Ino…" Hinata said cheerfully. Sakura just waved and walked off screen, and then the camera shut off.

The shinobi were all still, paralysed with shock as the fact that the Kunoichi weren't coming back for a long time sank in. Tsunade sighed. "Get out, all of you, and Shizune, BRING ME SOME SAKE!"

The shinobi were in complete silence as they walked out of the Hokage's tower. It was Naruto who spoke up. "Without the kunoichi, what becomes of the Konoha 12?" he asked the others, mature for once in his life. "I don't know, Naruto." Shikamaru sighed, "This is so troublesome, they just up and leave." Akamaru whimpered again, a little bit angry at his friends for their hateful words that caused the girls to leave.

Shino was silent, sitting across from the boys, "They might've heard our conversation yesterday." He said calmy. All of the boys froze and flinched but Sasuke relaxed, "Impossible." He said, "We still had our full senses on after training, plus, they went to get us food, they never would've heard us or come back in time. They were slow like that, probably gossiping." All the others relaxed and sighed in relief while Akamaru growled. Kiba patted Akamaru's head, knowing full well the girls had been in the trees, Akamaru had told him. He felt guilty and planned on apologising to the girls, but now that they were gone…

Kiba sighed, 'What a drag…"

**(A/N: OI! NO COPYING ENGLISH DUB SHIKAMARU! Hehe, you never heard that… Or read that… whatever…)**

* * *

Due to orders from Tsunade, the gang went on as normal but continued grieving over the loss of their kunoichi. This went on for many months, however, eight, nearly nine months later, four figures, dressed in black cloaks, at the hour of midnight, made their way towards Tsunade's office.

Tsunade looked up from those god damn annoying papers that seemed to have no end to see four black-cloaked figures with a noticeable bulge in the lower centre of each of them. Tsunade smiled, "So, it came out affirmative?" One of the girls flicked her hood off to reveal twin buns and deep grey/brown eyes. "Not exactly, we just kinda figured it out after the vomiting, cravings, noticeable bulges, etc, etc." the other three giggled and removed their hoods revealing the other three girls.

Tsunade stood, "Well, before I deliver your children, can I ask you a question?" the girls looked at each other but then turned back and nodded simultaneously. Tsunade leaned forward, "Who are the fathers?"

Sakura sighed, "I knew you were going ask that…" she looked at the girls and they nodded. "Sasuke." Sakura sighed, seating herself slowly. Tsunade looked surprised, her eyes widening a bit and her eyebrows rising slightly. "Shikamaru," Ino said, biting her lip. Tsunade's eyebrows and eyes raised and widened respectively a bit more. "Neji." Tenten deadpanned. Tsunade's eyebrows were nearly above her hairline now and her eyes were widening more, she nodded while taking a drink of sake. "Naruto," Hinata said quietly and Tsunade spat out her drink and fell out of her chair, absolute shock written on her features.

Hinata burst into giggles while Sakura went over and helped her former teacher up. "N-Naruto?" Tsunade spluttered before she just stopped and sighed, "Argh, forget it, let's go girls."

* * *

And after nine hours of screams and yelps and cries from each girl individually, it was 9:00am and the babies were delivered. It took about two hours for each girl except Hinata, who only needed one hour, and Ino, who needed four hours. Tsunade offered for them to stay so they could rest and the babies could be properly looked at but they all just shook their heads, holding their children in their arms. "We're Kunoichi, Tsunade-sama. Birth is easier for us, and our babies?" Ino looked down at her child and smiled, "Our babies are the offspring of some very powerful people."

Tsunade laughed at that response and smiled, "Goodbye girls, I await your arrival in one and ½ years." They all nodded and just as they were about to head out the door, they heard voices.

"So troublesome (yawn) why did we have to get up this early?"

"Tsunade-sama needed us to assist her in something, lazy ass."

"I honestly am too tired to make a retort in Shikamaru's defence, Hyuuga."

"Jeez, Teme, what did you manage to do this morning that made you so tight in the ass region?"

All the girls looked at each other, worry etched into their faces before they turned heel, expertly cloaking themselves and jumping out the window in record time just as the door opened. The boys stood there, shocked as, even though it was only for a millisecond, they had seen something they hadn't for a while.

Cherry blossom pink hair.

Platinum blonde hair.

Dark coffee hair.

And midnight blue hair.

Tsunade noticed their expressions and panicked a bit but calmed herself enough to say, "Well, I'm sure the window must look very interesting in the morning seeing as you boys get up in the afternoon and only see what it looks like midday but," she pulled out a megaphone from nowhere, "FOCUS!" she then put it away and started walking off calmly, "Come along," she said, leaving four frazzled and shocked boys in her wake… Hopefully they aren't deaf…

* * *

Meanwhile, the girls stopped at the beginning of the village and turned around, panting from their panicked escape. "That was too close," Sakura sighed. Hinata nodded, "I'm not quite ready to see them yet…"

Tenten looked down at her child, "What should we call them?"

There was utter silence. "I think we should get out of here before we think of names," "Hasn't that been what we've been doing the past eight and a half months, Ino-pig?" "I-Ino's right, S-Sakura. This i-isn't something we can just d-decide right off the b-bat." "Yeah, so shut yer traps you two, time to get outta here and pick some names!" "As long as they can be unique and not bloody common like Sachiko or Kenji." "Sure, sure Forehead Girl,"

* * *

**Me: (Dusts hands) Aaaand that's a wrap.  
Lee: IT'S A VEGETABLE I SAY!  
Tenten: No! It's a FRUIT!  
Me: Okay, what?  
Hinata: (Flipping through a ninja art magazine) They're arguing on whether a tomato is a fruit or a vegetable.  
Lee: It's a vegetable!  
Tenten: It's a fruit! How can you not think it's a fruit?  
Lee: Because it's not youthfully GREEN!  
Tenten: You're green; does that make you a vegetable?  
Lee: Well, no but-  
Me: Okay! We shall continue this pointless debate next week! Bye!  
Kunoichi: BYE!**


End file.
